The present specification refers to an improved bicycle with pressure regulators on the wheels and shock absorbers. The clear purpose of this is to enable the user of the bicycle to directly regulate the air contained in the wheels of the bicycle and the air contained in the shock absorbers, to reduce or increase the pressure of these elements in accordance with the emission of air towards the wheels or towards the shock absorbers of air contained within the frame of the bicycle itself. The wheels or shock absorbers act as a depository containing pressurized air. The bicycle has pressure gauges which indicate the pressure existing in the wheels and in the shock absorbers, and a pressure gauge which indicates the air contained in the depository formed by the frame itself.
The improved bicycle has pressure regulators on the wheels and shock absorbers. Air is contained within the bicycle frame, which acts as a depository of air. A proportionate quantity of air can be emitted towards the wheels or towards the shock absorbers, thereby increasing the air pressure at those elements. Depending on the action of the cyclist operating some push-buttons at the handlebars, one can also emit the contained air from the shock absorbers or from the wheels, in order to adapt them to the characteristics of the terrain on which one is traveling.
The improved bicycle with pressure regulators on the wheels and shock absorbers is based upon a conventional bicycle, preferably a mountain bicycle, the frame of which is configured as a depository containing pressurized air. The frame has the appropriate load or intake valve and the appropriate discharge valve. The depository is connected to five pressure gauges that indicate, respectively, the air pressure contained within the depository, the air pressures contained within the front wheel and the rear wheel and, in addition, the air pressures contained in the front and rear shock absorbers.
Associated with each of the pressure gauges, except for the frame, are operating devices including push buttons that, depending on their mounting and direct action on the pressure gauges of the wheels and shock absorbers, cause one of the entry of air in the wheels or in the shock absorbers upon pushing on one button or the like, while, upon acting on the other push-button, they cause the emission of the contained air. These actions are adapted to the characteristics of the terrain on which the cyclist is traveling.
The fifth pressure gauge continuously indicates the air contained within the depository.
To summarize, when a cyclist is traveling on terrain with suitable characteristics, it is necessary for the shock absorbers and wheels to have the appropriate pressure in order to travel properly. The cyclist will increase the appropriate pressure of the tires and shock absorbers. But once they cyclist leaves the terrain which requires greater pressure or hardness in the cited elements, he needs to travel with lower pressure. The cyclist then appropriately acts on the push-buttons and emits from the wheels and from the shock absorbers the amount of air necessary in order to travel ideally.